


Wait A Little Longer

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Community: 1sentence, F/F, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's waited this long; she can wait a little longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Written to [1sentence](http://1sentence.livejournal.com/)'s theme set Epsilon. Prompts rearranged to be in roughly chronological order, with assorted AUs tacked on at the end because I'm always a sucker for female Riders.

_Believe_  
It's been a year since the Fukami siblings seemingly dropped off the face of the earth, but even so, Akari is sure she'll see Kanon again someday.

* * *

_Shadow_  
Kanon hovered near the ceiling, peering down at Akari curiously, unseen.

 _Soul_  
Akari prodded curiously at the small pink eyecon.

 _Hold_  
She couldn't feel anything, but she could almost imagine the warmth emanating from Akari's hands as they gripped her eyecon form.

 _Wait_  
She's waited this long; she can wait a little longer.

 _Torn_  
"You need to focus on bringing _yourself_ back to life," Akari told Takeru, gritting her teeth to keep herself from bursting into tears over what she would lose.

 _Last_  
This was it, the final eyecon Takeru needed to bring either himself or Kanon back to life—Akari could almost weep.

 _Goodbye_  
Akari held her breath, knowing that whichever wish Takeru made, she'd have to let go of someone.

* * *

_Sudden_  
Love at first sight is completely illogical, so Akari tries to rationalize with the knowledge that even if it had been ten years since she last saw Kanon, that makes it not _technically_ "first sight".

 _Safe_  
Akari draped her coat over Kanon's shoulders.

 _Hunger_  
"I haven't eaten anything in _ages_ ," Kanon said with a grin when Akari handed her a box of takoyaki—her first meal after being brought back to life.

 _Gentle_  
Hesitant to disrupt Akari's work, Kanon handled the beaker with a delicate touch.

 _Attention_  
It wasn't jealousy Akari felt when Kanon spoke with Alain; it was worry.

 _Picture_  
Kanon held up the picture of them holding hands and explained, "Cubi drew it, isn't it nice?"

* * *

_Vision_  
Kanon's vision dimmed until she could no longer see Akari's face in front of her.

 _Sing_  
She wouldn't remember it later, but right now Kanon was pretty sure Akari was singing her to sleep.

 _Blur_  
Everything from the instant she laid down until now is a blur—she knows Alain and Cubi stayed by her side and Akari was working on a way to fix the red sky, but everything runs together until she can't even tell how long has gone by.

 _Need_  
This had to work, it had to, or Kanon would... Kanon would...

 _Power_  
Akari may not have been a Kamen Rider, but there was one thing she could do—she could make the red haze in the sky go away.

 _Now_  
"You're fine now," Akari said soothingly, stroking Kanon's hair.

* * *

_Young_  
"You're not Kanon, Kanon's the girl I'm gonna marry," the de-aged Akari stated matter-of-factly.

 _Child_  
It all came flooding back to Kanon; the pinky promise made in the folly of youth, when they thought they'd never be split apart.

 _Thousand_  
"A thousand kisses wouldn't actually take very long, I don't think," Akari said as she pulled out a piece of paper to work the figures.

 _Mad_  
Akari held her breath, expecting Makoto to glower at her, but to her utter shock he wound up smiling and nodding.

 _History_  
History wasn't Akari's forte; Takeru would have been a better person to ask about the changes in the world over the last ten years; but Kanon mostly just wanted an excuse to be around her.

 _Harm_  
Akari placed the bandaid on Kanon's elbow—then leaned down and kissed it for good measure.

 _Wall_  
Akari cleared her throat in embarrassment and removed her hand from the wall, explaining, "It's... it's a thing teenagers do these days, it's called kabe-don."

 _Bother_  
Kanon leaned over Akari's shoulder as she typed away at her laptop.

 _Precious_  
Akari's latest invention was working like a charm, and none too soon; she blasted away Ganma after Ganma, desperate to reach the room where Kanon was being held.

* * *

_Wash_  
Kanon sighed blissfully at the sensation of Akari's hands scrubbing her back.

 _Naked_  
Kanon's body was radiant, perfect, and Akari wondered if it had always been that way or if it was new and pristine as a result of Takeru's wish.

 _Stop_  
"Wait, hold on, just—" Kanon gasped out, and Akari stopped—this was all too much, too fast, after spending so long unable to feel anything.

 _Cool_  
Waking with a start, Akari yelped at the sudden cold feet pressed against her legs.

 _Wrong_  
"Actually," said Akari, blushing, "that's a common misconception about the hymen."

 _Hide_  
When Makoto knocked at the bedroom door, Kanon jumped to her feet, threw on her bathrobe, and hurriedly tossed a blanket over Akari's unclothed body.

* * *

_Time_  
One year after Kanon came back to life, they celebrated their fiftieth kiss.

 _Fortune_  
Akari pulled in a decent salary working for the university, but Kanon didn't care about the numbers on her paychecks.

 _Learn_  
In 2019, schoolchildren would hear lessons about Tsukimura's work on interdimensional gateways and Ganma physiology; in 2025, they would also learn that she had married a woman.

 _Never_  
Hundreds of years along, when a future incarnation of Kamen Rider Ghost flails at the boy he has a crush on, the Tsukimura Eyecon will glow with a fond warmth—she'll never forget her Kanon.

* * *

_Eye_  
With a cry of "Transform!", Akari set Kanon's eyecon in her belt.

 _Change_  
"Eyes open—Fukami—Damsel in distress, fight on nonetheless!"

 _Ghost_  
A pastel pink-and-white hoodie draped over Akari's form.

 _God_  
Tsukimura Akari—Kamen Rider Ghost—took a deep breath and stared right into the heart of the Great Eye.

 _Command_  
"I wish for both Kanon _and_ me to come back to life," she called out.

 _Fool_  
There was a long, long pause, until finally, the voice laughed and said, "How clever of you!"

 _Motion_  
Kanon grinned broadly, squeezing her arms around Akari's waist as they zoomed along on her motorcycle.

* * *

_Book_  
Letter by letter, handwriting appeared in the diary: "Hello, my name is Kanon Fukami."

 _One_  
Akari pushed open the two halves of the Double Driver, Kanon keeled over, and the two of them were one.

 _King_  
"You say this power was once used by a king?" Akari repeated as she examined her girlfriend's new OOO Driver.

 _Drive_  
Akari turned the knob on her wrist and the belt—Kanon—called out, "Start your engine!"


End file.
